


Surrender your Secrets

by Senket



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, I just love soft normie zushi ok, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Truth or Dare, alluka knows all the things, holy shit this just got real smutty, leave me alone, look killua is an idiot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: In which the kids play truth or dare. In which:Killua hates- truly, deeply hates- math.Alluka isn't playing aroundGon doesn't have patience





	1. 14-14=0

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth!” says Gon

_ This is how Gon remembers their last week together before the World Tree: _

__

_ Laughter. The three of them in a line, hands linked, wandering down new streets, following exciting smells and dressed-up crowds. Sitting on the roof late at night while Alluka is asleep, Killua’s pale eyes lit up by fireworks. Giggling over trinkets. Shoving chocolate into their faces until their cheeks bulge. Running breathlessly through back alleys for the exhilaration of it. Loud meals at inexpensive restaurants. _

__

“Hmmm…” Zushi thinks about his question with a squint, draining the rest of his beer bottle. Zushi is funny drunk, his face red and his eyes watery, Very Serious and yet totally ridiculous. “How old were you when you had sex for the first time?”

__

“14! Alluka, truth or dare?”

__

_ This is how Killua remembers their last week together: _

__

_ Alluka and Gon pulling ahead whenever they see anything interesting. Gon and Alluka picking trinkets in little stalls, arguing over whether to get the green ceramic frog or the orange enamel fish. Gon standing on the rooftop, stretching his arms towards the explosions above them. Sitting close enough that their knees knock, his heart beating so loud he can’t believe Gon’s sensitive ears don’t hear it. Lying alone on the rooftop, silently staring up at the cold moon, while the other two are asleep, kicking himself for being too cowardly to confess. His stomach growing tighter and heavier each day. Hoping maybe Gon will make a move, and berating himself for believing that he might. Praying for anything to intervene, to keep them tied together. Every step closer to the World Tree bringing him closer to a precipice he might not survive. _

__

“Dare!”

__

“I dare you to get Zushi another beer!”

__

“Aww, that’s so boring, no fair.”

__

This is how Killua does math. Where 14 is the age they parted, and 14 is the age Gon had sex, then: 14-14=0

__

As in the number of years it took Gon to find someone he wanted to kiss, touch, sleep with, love probably, after they separated.

__

As in the number of times Gon has shown an inclination to kiss, touch, sleep with, love probably Killua.

__

As in the number of times he’s wanted to kiss, touch, sleep with, love probably, anyone that wasn’t Gon.

__

As in the number of chances he has taken.

__

Killua’s not the best at math either, though he’s definitely better than Gon, but that math is easy.

__

14-14=0

__

Alluka returns with a beer and a pout. “Killua, truth or dare?” She asks him with an evil glint in her eye. He stares back at her blankly.

__

“I don’t want to play anymore.”

__

All three of them complain, hemming and hawing, loud and obnoxious. Zushi crawls over and grabs his foot, shaking it. “Noooo, Killuaaaa, you  _ have _ to play. YOU HAVE TO!!” He flops over onto his back, thumping his fist against his chest. “It’s the best.”

__

Killua stares down at him mutely. He wants to get drunk, too. He wants to find out what it’s like to forget what it feels like to hurt. He wants to be happy and bubbly and he’s fine with stupid shit coming out of his mouth as long as he can be like them right now, red-faced and grinning and so pleased. He wants to. But he’s not like them. He never was. He kicks Zushi’s hand away.

__

“I’m going outside.” He shoves his hands in his pockets, kicking the balcony door open. The breeze feels nice on his face, cooling him down. He crosses his arms over the railing and leans out, looking over the cars and people walking about in the neon lights. The balcony door shuts, cutting Zushi’s obnoxious whine in half. Footsteps approach.

__

He sees the neck of a bottle of beer first and then the tanned hand holding it, blunt fingernails tapping against the glass. Gon leans on the raining next to him, more interested in the moon than the people. “Are you ok?”

__

He shrugs sluggishly. “I just didn’t want to play that stupid game anymore.”

__

Gon rolls the bottle between his hands, takes a thoughtful swallow. “You seemed mad.” 

__

“I’m not,” Killua snaps. He swings his legs up and over the railing, sitting on it. Gon stares at him, his eyes warm and liquid in the low light, and follows suit instead of going back inside. Doesn’t he know how to read signs? Does he have to sit out here and just make Killua feel like shit for being upset? Killua swings both of his feet at the same time, testing the railing. It shifts under him, and he hears a loose screw rattle. They might both fall, and yet, it wouldn’t kill either of them.

__

Gon looks straight down, past the numerous hotel balconies to the concrete footspace below. It’s empty aside from a small crew taking down the final few stalls leftover from the festival. “You’re definitely mad.”

__

“How the fuck would you know?” Killua’s mouth twists into a mean sneer, his hands fisting around the metal and making it whine.

__

Gon’s expression slackens. His eyes harden, and when he looks at Killua there’s no light in them and no mercy. “Fine,” he bites back. “Stay out here by yourself.”

__

Gon flops backwards into the darkness. Killua hears him land but doesn’t watch. He doesn’t turn until he hears the balcony door slide shut again, slamming closed hard enough to shake the railing a little.

__

Killua doesn’t fall, though. He doesn’t let himself.

__

He never does.

__

14-14=0

__

As in the number of times he's found out if anyone would catch him.


	2. 2+2=4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zushi is sad but Alluka is smart so it's fine

Gon comes into the room from the balcony, sliding the door shut behind him hard enough to rattle the walls. Alluka and Zushi watch him anxiously; he ignores them, draining his beer in one go as he walks to the minifridge. He drops the empty bottle in the trash and grabs another. He tries to twist the cap off, but it doesn’t do anything, so he peels it off instead, twisting the metal. He throws the cap into the trash, too. His eyes are hard as steel, staring at nothing as he sits down in the center of an empty couch, his left arm spread along the back, knees spread apart. He sips his beer.

Alluka watches him with a flat mouth and half-lidded eyes, rolling the hem of her skirt between her fingers. Zushi, apparently immune to Gon’s aggressive anger, climbs onto the couch next to him. He flops down half on Gon, totally unaware of the cold stare that settles on him when golden eyes shift. “Did I make Killua mad?! I didn’t mean to!” His hands slap over his own cheeks. Alluka covers her mouth to hide her surprised giggle. “I’m SOOOOORRY KILLUAA!” Zushi yells vaguely towards the balcony. He rolls, tipping himself right off the couch and onto the carpet. “Ooof! ...oh. This is pretty nice actually.” Within seconds, the teenager starts to snore. Alluka stares at him mutely before glancing up to look at Gon. His expression is still stony, his posture aggressive.

“Hey, Gon?” She asks casually, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

His eyes meet hers, an eyebrow cocking.

“Truth or dare?”

His other eyebrow goes up. His mouth tightens briefly, and then his eyes narrow as it slackens. A cheek in his muscle pulls, but then he blinks and everything settles again. He speaks with hard edges. “Dare.”

Alluka is different from her brother in many ways, but there are definitely some noticeable similarities between them. One of them is: she doesn’t pull her punches, even when she probably should. “I dare you to kiss Killua.”

Gon doesn’t move, but for half a second she feels like he has, like he’s taking up the whole room and he might suffocate her on accident. The hand on the couch is gripping it hard enough to deform the cushions, and Alluka is just thankful the glass bottle in his other hand hasn’t shattered. But then the energy dissipates and Gon’s staring at her with something like uncertainty, and

She’s never seen that on him before.

He stands and puts his beer down at the foot of the couch, going back outside. She takes a deep breath, twisting her hair around her palm. 

Zushi snorts in his sleep, mumbling under his breath, and she smiles.

Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @rhythmxecho one more after this


	3. 1+1=3x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is just like. Pure smut. idk friends

Gon’s hand closes around the back of Killua’s collar. He pulls the teen roughly off the balcony and slams him against the outside wall, pinning him there with a palm flat against his chest. He stands in close, leaning his other arm by Killua’s shoulder, effectively boxing him in place. “I’m going to kiss you.”

Killua’s eyes widen. He gapes, immediately flushing crimson. “What?”

Gon doesn’t wait, crushing their mouths together. He takes advantage of Killua’s stupefied, open-mouthed compliance to stroke his tongue along the length of Killua’s, coaxing him into participating: it doesn’t take much work. Cupping Gon’s jaw with both hands, Killua surges forward with such enthusiasm it almost knocks Gon a step backwards. He sucks on Gon’s tongue, shivering as blunt fingers slide under his shirt. Grabbing Killua’s hip firmly, Gon jerks him closer. His tongue slides wetly alongside Killua’s, tasting the seam of his lips. It’s not a battle for dominance- Gon asserts his immediately by stepping in closer, pressing him into bricks- but Killua’s just as hungry, as wanting as he is. Gon can feel a bulge press against his thigh and it makes him growl.

He nips at Killua’s bottom bottom lip as he withdraws, heavy-lidded, provoking a quiet whine from Killua. Gon’s licks his own lip at the sound, rolling it between his teeth. His eyes are dark in the moonlight, his gaze heavy on Killua’s face. The attention makes Killua squirm.

“If that’s what you wanted you could’ve just said so.” Gon deadpans, heat simmering under his skin.

Killua’s flushed, bitten lip rounds out in a pout that Gon can’t pull his eyes from. He looks away shyly, his brows furrowed. “What was I supposed to say?” He grumbles defensively, poking a finger into Gon’s sternum. “ ‘Hey Gon, you know how we were friends and then you started having sex after we split up just wondering if you thought about having sex with me at some point? Just curious’ ?” His voice wobbles at the end, like he can’t believe what he’s just said and he wants to stop saying it as soon as possible, but it escapes out by itself.

Gon chuckles under his breath, in total disbelief. Killua immediately tenses, his hands coming up to Gon’s shoulders, pushing him back. Gon’s arms come up between them and strike out sideways to knock Killua’s hands off him. He swings Killua’s arms down to waist height and tugs him forward so they crash into each other, shoulder to knee, quickly sliding his arms around Killua’s waist. “Yes. And then I would’ve said ‘you’re my go-to mastubation fantasy, Killua, I’ve been obsessed with you since we met.” He flattens his tongue against Killua’s adam’s apple and licks a line up his throat, curling the tip of his tongue to the point of Killua’s jaw.

Killua stares at him mutely when he pulls back, crimson burning a line across his nose. It’s cute. It provokes a smirk from Gon. He didn’t know this was a button he could press, but he’s going to press it a whole lot now that he does. His fingers cradle the back of Killua’s head, caressing soft white strands. His nails drag featherlight lines up Killua’s side, making him squirm, making his breath puff out irregularly. Gon dips forward for another wet, deep, thorough kiss. He rolls their hips together, greedily swallowing Killua’s moans. “I would’ve said, ‘Yes, Killua, while I was fucking other people I was wondering whether you were the silent type or if you’d make all these little sounds...” Killua whimpers when Gon grabs his ass, hissing when he grinds his thigh between Killua’s legs, and it’s hard to focus but even harder not to get turned on when Gon says fucking, aggressive and hard, right into his ear. “Trying to guess what you look like when you orgasm. I bet it’s _something_,” he purrs, pulling back, the gold of his eyes almost swallowed by the black of his blown-out pupils. People compare Gon to a wild animal a lot because of his abilities, but Killua’s never been so keenly aware of the comparison’s weight until this very moment.

“Can I see?” He asks right against Killua’s mouth. Killua sucks in a shaky, shocked breath. Is this what whiplash is like. He doesn’t try to speak, nodding jerking. Gon grins, all teeth, and steals another hungry kiss. He grabs Killua’s hand, pulling him to the balcony door.

Oh _shit._ Red floods Killua’s cheeks immediately, his eyes widening. Alluka and Zushi are in there!

Predictably, Gon doesn’t care. He pulls Killua inside.

Alluka is hidden behind her phone screen. Before anyone can say anything, she interrupts with an “I don’t want to know, don’t tell me.” Which would’ve been fine, except she adds: “the bedroom’s free,” and Killua almost chokes.

“Great, thanks,” is Gon’s oh-so-casual response, and Killua wildly thinks he might die of embarrassment before sex with Gon ever gets to be a thing. But he doesn’t.

Gon shuts the door behind them with more force than intended. He immediately zeroes in on Killua, yanking him close and kissing him as if he wants to devour him whole. He walks them to the bed, knocking Killua down on it and tearing his shirt off before climbing over him, tugging impatiently at Killua’s belt.

“I think you’re skipping steps,” Killua gulps, watching Gon’s blunt fingers unlace his belt and rip it from it’s loops, tossing it somewhere behind them, because he can’t look Gon in the eye.

“I don’t care,” Gon shrugs, and it’s clear he doesn’t.

Killua’s fantasies regarding Gon haven’t been particularly detailed- Killua’s mind is more tactical than creative, and he’s been a little scared of trying too hard to visualize something he craves so deeply- but they always center more on Gon’s curious, explorative nature and less his, uh. Animalistic tendencies. To say Killua is unprepared for this eventuality is a bit of an understatement.

It would be more accurate to say that he was experiencing some kind of catastrophic mental collapse. But if his mind is lagging behind, his body isn’t.

He flips them over. Gon tries to sit up but Killua shoves him back down, finding the hem of Gon’s shirt and tugging it up. It gets tangled in Gon’s arms, Gon’s hands far too busy mapping the hard muscles of Killua’s torso to make it easy. Killua simply shreds the fabric impatiently, bending down to suck Gon’s lip into his mouth. Gon laughs breathlessly, and Killua growls at him in response, pinching his side hard.

“Shut up,” he mumbles, glaring at Gon as he sits up. (It crashes their groins together and Gon moans delightedly, letting his head roll back, and Killua can’t help but rolls his hips together, panting, drinking in the dazed delight in Gon’s expression.)

“If that’s what you want,” Gon challenges with a smirk, grabbing Killua’s forearms and tugging him back down to flatten their chests together, “you’re going to have to shut me up yourself.”

“I guess I’ll just have to do that, then,” Killua shoots back. Something inside him reels in shock at how easy this all is, but steamrolling that part is no issue right now, not with Gon hot and ready under him. They kiss with open mouths, wet and sloppy, and for all that he feels uncoordinated right now, Killua manages to shove his pants and Gon’s shorts down in record time. Gon laughs when they get caught around his boots, pushing Killua off so he can bend down and remove them.

Impatient, Killua circles Gon on the bed, curls up against his back and loops his arms around the hunter’s chest, licking and biting at the back of his neck. Gon tilts his head to the side, clearly enjoying himself, and tosses his boots somewhere in the corner of the room.

“Move back,” he puffs out between breaths.

Killua makes a sound of complaint but he frees Gon, flopping down onto his back and squirming upwards until his head hits the pillows. Gon looks at him over his shoulder, dark eyes skimming up and down his shape.

Killua normally would’ve expected such a look to fill him with awkward embarrassment, but instead it injects heat directly into him. He rolls his tongue along his bottom lip, half-lidded blue eyes catching Gon’s, and spreads his legs invitingly.

Gon’s on him in an instant, broad hands gripping Killua’s thighs and pulling them together. Their bodies meet, bare skin to bare skin, and Killua gasps, his breath stuck in his throat. Gon thrusts against him with a hazy moan, and his whole body shudders.

“Fuck,” Gon swears, harsh and heavy, and Killua’s eyes widen- his hips stutter against Gon’s, heat pooling in his groin.

“You’ve got that right,” he jokes, grinning sharkishly, and Gon’s laughter puffs against his wet lips. Their tongues tangle again. Gon ruts shamelessly against him, moaning into his throat.

It good, so good, better than he imagined, even if all they’re doing is fumbling. He’s hot all over and craving every touch he gets, hungry for more. His whole world is Gon’s mouth and Gon’s lust-dark eyes and Gon’s strong hands guiding him, the burning feel of their dicks rubbing against each other and the shocked moans in his ear.

Gon paws at the nightstand without detaching his lips from Killua’s, fumbling with the contents inside. He sits up for a moment and Killua immediately complains, thrusting his hips up in a demand for attention.

“Wait, just wait a second,” Gon pants, flipping the cap off the tube he pulled from the drawer. He squeezes a clear gel onto his fingers; before Killua can ask him what it is, Gon grabs his dick, and any question he had disappears into a white-hot haze. His mouth rounds into a shocked o, his hips arching off the bed.

Gon watches his expression hungrily, a tongue lolling out of his mouth as he strokes Killua’s dick. Killua moans, pushing his head back into the pillows. Embarrassment starts to creep in when he realizes how loud he’s being, that Alluka and Zushi must be able to hear, but then Gon growls- “you’re so hot, Killua, how did I ever keep my hands off you?”- and it blasts away the very idea that anything matters beyond what’s happening in this very moment.

Gon bends down over him, crushing their mouths together again. He continues to jerk Killua off with one hand as he plunges his tongue into his mouth, rutting against Killua’s thigh.

His other hand, slick with lube, cups Killua’s ass, squeezing, before drifting between his cheeks. A wet finger strokes teasingly against his asshole. Killua shivers, on the edge of protest, but whatever he has to say is swallowed up by Gon’s tongue.

The hand on his dick stops, gripping the base with a little more force than necessary. Killua whines a complaint and Gon trails apologetic kisses over his jaw. “You can’t come just yet,” he explains, his voice rough with want. “Hold on.”

Gon’s finger presses into him and Killua immediately goes taut. “Relax, relax,” Gon mumbles into Killua’s skin. He gives Killua’s dick a long, slow stroke, distracting him, and presses in further. Killua squirms against the intrusion, panting, confused.

Gon sits up; when Killua goes to sit up too, Gon immediately pushes him back down with a slick hand against his chest. “What-” the finger inside him strokes against a bundle of nerves and Killua’s breath immediately dies in his throat. His mouth falls open soundlessly, his eyes going unfocused as pleasure shudders through him.

Gon licks his lips hungrily, his golden eyes fixed on Killua’s face. He goes back to jerking Killua off, his own hips moving without intention, the finger in his ass stroking and petting against the same spot. Killua breath restarts in weird jumps, fingernails digging crescent moons into Gon’s skin where he clings to him. He shudders, gasps open mouthed, completely obliterated by the waves of pleasure crashing over him, one after the other.

His lashes flutter, his hips rising with each stroke. Gon never takes his eyes off him, memorizing every twitch and moan. His grip borders on painful as he jerks Killua off roughly- it doesn’t take long before the white-haired teen is entirely overwhelmed.

Killua comes soundlessly, his entire body going taut as he arches off the bed, spattering all over his abdomen. Gon licks his lips, his eyes almost entirely black. He dives down for a hungry kiss, sucking hard on Killua’s tongue.

Killua barely responds, moaning quietly while Gon sucks on his tongue. Shuddering, Gon grabs Killua’s thigh with the hand that had been pressed inside him, jerking himself off with the other. “Killua,” he begs against the Zoldyck’s mouth, “can I come on you?”

Killua’s only answer is a shocked groan. Gon strokes himself furiously, biting and licking at Killua’s mouth. It only takes a few minutes before he’s coming, hot and sticky, on Killua’s hip and thigh. “Fuck,” he swears, his forehead bumping into the pillow next to Killua’s head. “_Fuck._”

Killua never thought he’d find Gon swearing to be so fucking hot.

Gon rolls off Killua, collapsing on the mattress next to him. He curls close, an arm and a leg thrown over Killua’s body and holding him close. They pant quietly as their bodies cool, catching their breaths. Gon chuckles, puffs of air against his saliva-wet throat. “What do you think,” he jokes breathlessly, “not bad?”

“I guess you were ok,” Killua teases, surprised by how even his voice sounds.

Gon pinches his side, laughing. “You’re so mean, Killua.”

“Yeah,” he huffs, cracking one blue eye open to look at Gon, “but that’s why you like me.”

“I guess it’s one of the reasons,” Gon concedes. His smile is not as big as usual, tired, but it’s warm and fond and Killua can feel elation fill him all the way down to his toes.

Gon pulls a face as his fingers rub over Killua’s belly, coming away sticky. “We should probably get cleaned up.”

Killua observed him for a second before shrugging and relaxing into the mattress, his hand resting on Gon’s wrist. “I guess we can take a shower.”

Gon grins against his shoulder, kissing the salty skin. “I like the way you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter like three times. I was trying to tie it into the math theme but it didn't work. It was just like "hm sorry no Gon isn't feeling philosophical he's a little tipsy and he's a little pissed off and he just wants to fuck Killua" and I was like "....oh ok, sheesh."
> 
> What can you do, eh? ;)


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after

Killua sits on the balcony’s concrete floor, his eyes half-closed as wind threads through his pale hair. It doesn’t come close to cutting through the fluffy cream bathrobe he stole from the bathroom, not that it would bother him anyway. The rising sun is invisible from here, but he can see its light slowly slant down the faces of the buildings across him. Their windows glint orange. 

He sips at a white mug, humming in delight at the sweet taste of his still-steaming cocoa. He sets it on his knees as he stares out onto the city. This early and this high up, the sounds are mostly birds, underpinned by the endless hum of moving cars.  
The robe shifts around his bare calves, revealing a yellowing bruise. He stares at it, licking his lips as he swallows. Is it odd that they tingle?

The door hisses open quietly. It could be any of them. Gon is a light sleeper, but that’s why Killua left the room. Alluka’s sleep is erratic at best, and Zushi fell asleep early last night. Of course, it’s Gon. He doesn’t need to look to know that.

Gon crouches beside him, his hands dangling in Killua’s vision. Before he says anything, Gon presses his fingers to Killua’s forehead to tilt his head back. His palm skims towards the back of Kilua’s head, brushing his bangs back; Gon presses a soft kiss over the bare skin. His hand travels on, his fingers spreading in Killua’s silver hair. Gon cradles the back of his head gently, holding it in place. He drops a teasing kiss on the tip of Killua’s nose before pressing their lips together.

It’s messy, wet. Gon immediately presses in possessively, his tongue delving remorselessly into Killua’s mouth, goading his companion. Killua makes a soft, high-pitched sound in the back of his throat, his spine flexing enough to bring his hips off the floor as he pushes up into the kiss. Gon chuckles when he pulls back, wiping a smear of saliva from the corner of his mouth. Killua’s drink is rapidly staining the bathrobe now, though it takes several seconds before Killua notices the hot liquid. His eyes don’t seem to want to open all the way, and he can feel a flush creep down his throat and below his collar. “What was that for?”

“I wanted to,” Gon replies, grinning cheekily. “Good morning.” He brushes Killua’s bangs behind his ear again, purely for pleasure, his smile sunny and fond.

“What woke you up?”

Gon’s lashes half-close over his amber eyes, but not enough to disguise the way they have fixed on the purple mark marring Killua’s throat. He rakes his teeth over his bottom lip slowly, the skin blooming red. “I had a craving,” he purrs throatily.

Killua’s mug clatters against the concrete. He stares at Gon with massive open eyes, rapidly turning a shade of red he frankly has no business being. “Gon what the_ fuck_,” he screeches, managing but only just to keep his volume down, if not his pitch. “You can’t just _say things like that_!”

Gon has the gall to laugh at that, scratching his dimpled cheek. “Sorry. I forgot you’re kind of shy.”

“Shy? Me?! I’ll show you shy!” Killua launches himself at Gon, but his attempt to deflect the conversation with wrestling goes sideways very quickly when Gon drops flat on his back and wraps his arms around Killua’s waist, yanking them flush together. Killua’s breath leaves him in an awkward stutter when Gon shifts under him and he’s left staring at the other Hunter, panting quietly.

Gon’s expression is considering, calm as his gaze shifts over Killua’s face. For a long moment he says nothing. Killua is endlessly drawn in to every process, watching Gon for any clue of what he’s thinking about, what he’s trying to figure out.

A smile cracks Gon’s neutral facade, gentle, warm. Gon reaches up with one hand, curving it kindly over Killua’s cheek, brushing his hair out of his flushed face. “I was serious about all stuff yesterday, you know?” He confesses as if it’s nothing, shrugging a little, the edge of sweet and fond laughter in his words. “I can’t stop thinking about you. It’s gonna get even worse, now that I know--” Killua startles a little, and Gon can feel the jump everywhere they touch, so he chuckles a little but he doesn’t finish his sentence. “So I thought, ‘what if I just stay instead.’”

Killua swallows. He worries at his lip, light-headed. Gon is patient and impatient all at once- he cheats to get what he wants, slowly drawing Killua down until he call pull him into slow and light kissing, an easy shift of mouth against mouth. Killua twists his head the other way when he feels his reason starting to evaporate, leans his hot cheek against Gon’s tanned shoulder and half-hides under the fluff of his bathrobe where he’s lying right on top of the other boy. “I guess it’s fine if Alluka’s okay with it,” Killua mutters awkwardly.

Gon laughs under him. He doesn’t say anything, but he tightens his grip on Killua’s waist and kisses his silver head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe if I name this chapter epilogue I won't be tempted to write more for it x.x

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it just came to mind and I couldn't not write it x.x


End file.
